In the case of fully automated (autonomous) so-called valet parking, a driver parks the vehicle in a drop-off spot, for example in front of a parking garage, and from there the vehicle drives itself into a parking position/parking space and back to the drop-off spot. The driver may remain in the vehicle or leave the same during the valet parking.
Unexamined patent application DE 10 2012 222 562 A1 refers to a system for managed parking areas for transferring a vehicle from a starting position into a destination position.
For example, a back-up in front of a parking lot or in the entrance area of the parking lot including such parking areas may occur if many vehicles want to simultaneously park autonomously in the parking lot and the lot is not sufficient to cope with the number of vehicles.